Is Zayn Malik in LOve?
by NightShade11
Summary: What happens when Zayn Malik and the rest of ONE DIRECTION get held up in a contest the didn't know about? Will the one band member who thinks this is a bad idea be the one to fall in Love? Read to find out!: Featuring Niall Horan Liam Payne Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson


Okay think... this can't be happening you are having a hard time breathing. You have just won a contest showing ONE DIRECTION around Louisiana, for one month. They arrive in 3 days to your have to be the happiest person alive. You have everything planned out for this. For one week we are going to stay at your house in New Roads. You to get to know them better and stuff and show them around your home town and go eat at all the great places, take them to old river and tube ride four wheelers and stuff. Then that weekend you are going to take them to the LSU vs. Alabama game. Show them your tailgate and show them really how to have fun. Then for two weeks you are going to bring them to New Orleans show them around there. then the last week you are going to bring them to Grand Isle and take the to the beach and Megans snowballs. You keep running it in your mind ober and over again and will probably die from anticipation.

!Zayns POV!

"Hey Lads can you come gather in the livivng room?" Liam screams throughout the house

"Yea, What's up mate?" I hear Naill ask as i am walking in to the living room

"I just got a call from management saying that we are going to Louisiana for a month to get toured by a random fan." says Liam

"What were they thinking?! Do they expect us to pack up and leave for a month i mean me and Prarrie just broke up I am going to get bambared by the paps."I scream

"We do this for tours all the time why are you freaking out?" Harry asks

"What if this person is a crazy phsyco fan that is going to hid us?" i ask

"Management told me they did a background check and just to make sure she isn't they sent an investogator to tell them that they won and to check for any curious things.I really don't see why we are freaking out about this." said Liam

"I still don't think it is a good idea." I tell the boys

"Well in that case we need to start packing we leave in three days" Liam says

With that i left the room to go pack my things.

*three days later*

We are on the plane and i fall asleep for five hours and the just hang out on my laptop for a while. About two hours later we arrive at the Airport and get in the car. We drive about an hour to a little town called New Roads. Pull up to quite a large home. Kind of old timey looking home. We get out of the car and go up to the door,and knock. a large man walks up to the door and opens it and says "who are you?"

Paul replies "It's One Direction and their body guard Pual."

A shorter woman walks to the door and says "Oh Hi boys come on in"

"thank You says Pual." as we walk in

"Well boys I'm glad you could come. My name is Mrs. Kaileigh. Can you please tell me yours?"

Liam steps forward "Hi Mrs. Kaileigh my name is Liam."

Then i step forward and say "Pleasure to meet you, My name is Zayn."

Then Harry, then Lou, but where is Niall?

"I thought there where five of you?" Mrs. Kailegh asks

"There is" Liam says "I'll be right back" he says as he walks to the kitchen that smells so good i can smell it from the living room.

A couple seconds go by and Niall and Liam come back into the living room.

"Hi my name is Niall sorry i wasn't present when the other boys introduced themselves, I smelled something good and couldn't resist." Niall says as he sits down on the end of the couch next to Harry.

"Well let me go wake Marie up so she can meet you guys." Mrs. Kaileigh "Oh and Niall it's fine!"

"Let us go wake her up" says Lou

"Well I don't know she is not really a morning person..." tells him

"That's no problem for us we can get her up don't worry" Lou replies reassuringly

"Well... OK! If you can get her up you'll be the only ones who ever could." she says as she leads us to Marie's room.

As we get to Marie's room I see Harry and Lou look at each other. I automaticly know they have a plan.

!Marie's POV!

I am dreaming about Zyan Malik kissing me in the rain and as he is pulling away I wake up. You have got to be kidding me. I must have left my headphones in because "More Than This" by One Direction is playing. I smile and open my eyes to realize it wasn't my headphones. They were actually singing infront of me I couldn't believe it.

"Mornin Love" Harry says

"Vas Happenin?" you reply kind of sleepily

They all laugh.

"Well.. that was pretty good." laughed Zyan

"What's your name, beautiful?" asks Laim

"Marie" you tell them

"That's beautiful" says Zayn

"Thanks!" you try to say but you get lost in Zayn's eyes. You notice him staring back

"Are you alright love?" says Louis

"Yea smells good, whats my dad cooking?" you ask the boys

"Something called an egg in a basket, with bacon, and bisucts." said Naill

"Of course you would know Naill!" says Harry laughing

"What is an egg in a basket?" Louis asks in a cute little voice

"It is a piece of bread with a hole in the middle and you cook a fried egg in it." you say

" That sounds really good!" says Naill "I am starving!"

"The food is ready!" yells my dad from the kitchen

You jump up out of bed and I am about to fix my plate when all the boys walk in. Naill is already behind me with is plate licking his lips. You get your plate and go sit at the dinning room table because there is no way all of you can fit in the kitchen. The boys are seated beside you and harry asks

"How old are you?"

"I am 17 about to be 18 next week." You tell him

"Next week!" Louis screams at the top of his lungs

"No, next month?!" you reply sarcasticly

"Okay! We are going to celebrate!" says Laim

"Well on my birthday we are going to the New Orleans Saints game!" you say

"Awesome!" they all scream exsept Zayn I don't know why though

"Well i have a Cross Country meet this weekend so we are going to that! and we are going to the LSU Alabama game!"you tell them

"Woah you run Cross Country?!" Zayn asks

"Yea, and I play Basketball, Soccer, Softball, and volleyball, and i have A's and B's in school."you tell them with a smirk on you face

Their mouths hang wide open.

"Woah..." says Naill comming in with more food.

"Naill don't eat too much because we are going to Morel's a awesome reatraunt, you might like it better than Nando's" you tell him as you are walking back to the kitchen

*Zyan's Pov*

As we are singing "More Than This" to wake her up I feel like I am staring at her. She finally sits up and Harry says

"Mornin love"

She replies kind of sleepily "Vas Happenin?" I kind of laugh and say

"That was pretty good..." I can tell she tries to say something, but she gets lost in my eyes and i get lost in hers. Then Lou inturupts by saying

"Are you alright love?"

" What's your name?" asks Liam even though he already knows it's Marie

"Marie" she says

"That is beautiful" I tell her she tries to reply but she gets lost in my eyes and I get lost in hers. Maybe it's love at first sight I have no idea but I am falling for this girl and hard.

As she jumps out of bed and runs to the kitchen I can't stop thinking about her. We get our plates and sit down at the dinning room table. I am sitting across from Marie and I am staring at her, zoned out from the world. I snap back to realitity when she says she runs Cross country and I say

"Woah.. You run cross country?!"

"Yup, and I play Basketball, Softball, Soccer, Volleyball, and I have A's and B's in school." she said with a smirk on her face

My mouth dropped. I have finished falling I have hit the ground in love. I am zoned out from the world, I can't hear anything. Then I hear

"Better than Nando's?" Naill mutters to himself

"Zayn dude you need to stop staring at her." says Laim

"I cant help it!, do you not see how beautiful she is?!" i say

"Dude ik you so like her., you can't keep your eyes off of her." says Harry

"i do not like her!" i say

"You so do!" says Lou

*Marie's Pov*

After i put my plate back in the sink I walk back to the dinning room to go tell the boys that we can go chill upstairs to get to know each other better. As i am about to walk in i hear the boys talking.

"Zayn dude you need to stop staring at her." I hear Laim say

"I can't help it! Do you see how beautiful she is?!" Zayn says

"Dude i know you so like her! You can barley keep your eyes off of her!" Harry says agreeing with Liam

"i don not like her!" i hear Zayn say as he looks down at his plate and raises an eyebrow

Okay freaking out here Zayn Malik might like me I walk in like I heard nothing and say

"Hey guys want to go chill upstairs, there is more room for us up there?"

Harry turns and says "Sure lets go lads."

Being the competitive person that i am i scream "Last one up the stairs is it!" and take off running twards the stairs. You finish first.

"That's not fair! You got a head start!" says louis kind of pouting

"Well as I said I run Cross Country." you tell Louis

!Later that Day!

We arrive at Morels and i see my best friend nick. I scream "Nick, buddy over here!" I turn around to look at the boys and they are not there. I turn around to Nick and say "Which way did they go!?" He looks at me like im crazy and says "Who?" "The five boys that walked in with me" I snap at him "sorry its just that i knew this was the best place in town to bring them and now i lost them. you know me."i tell him "it's fine. thanks for apologizing. and they are seated already."he says "Thank you!"i sau as he leads me to the table where the boys are

**_"A/N okay guys here is the first chapter hope you like it!_**

**_p.s. i do not own one direction,morels,nandos,new roads, or megans sno balls"_**


End file.
